


How Error Stole Christmas

by TunaNoodleSoup



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Cartoon 1966), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, How The Grinch Stole Christmas, Other, What Have I Done, With A Twist, cindy loo ink gets traumatized, crackfic, first fanfic on here dont judge me ok, how do i tag help, idk what im doing, santa swears except its error, the grinch except it undertale aus, this sucks dont read it lmao why, twist ending, yes its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaNoodleSoup/pseuds/TunaNoodleSoup
Summary: Error stole christmas because hes sad and lonley and his soul is 2 sized 2 small lmaoits literally the entire script except undertale au version plus like one off script moment idk what im doing mani had to look up the scirptfor this shitrip blueberry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	How Error Stole Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> this is just crack for a writing challenge dont mind me  
> enjoy

EverY crackhEaD doWN in CrAckheAdvilE likE chriStmaS a loT

BUT ERROR (dramatic pause) who lIved Just NortH of CrackhEadVilE, Did noT

EroR hatEd chriStmas- thE wholE christmaS seasON

Error: >:( st-upid c-rhismt-as

NoW, plEase Dont Ask whY. No oNe quITe knoWs thE reasoNNnnn

IT coulD be PErhaps thAT hiS slIppErs Are juSt scrAPs (que Error looking down at his pathetic worn slippers that are pretty much dead): "stupi-d slipp-ers"  
It COuD bE HiS heAd wASnt ScreWEd On juSt riGhT (que Error screwing his head on better in really oddly nightmare enducing way for a childrens movie) "o-w"

BuT I thiNk thE mot lIghTly reAsOn oF alL MAY havE bEen HiS soUl wAs tWo sizEd tOO smoL 

(Que zooming in on Errors really depressed looking small ass soul)

But whATever The ReAosn His hEaRt oR his SlipPErs He StooD thEre On crhIStmas evE hATINg the CraCkhEaDs StAriNg doWN fRom His cAve WiTh a SouR, upSeTti SpaghEtti froWn For hiE knEw DoWN in craCkheadVile benEaTh Was bUSy noW hanginG A CracKheAd-WreAtH

"An-d their han-g-ing their stok-kings!" HE snArlED witH a SnEer whilE tormEntiNg por BluEbErry WHo wAs beiNg hEld in His ArmS. "Tom-or-ow is chri-stmas! It-s practi-cally here!" 

ThEN hE groWLed wiTH hiS GltichY finEGrS nervouSlY druMmIng the toP of BluEbrry SKull. "I mu-st find som-e way to ke-ep Chris-tmas fro-m comi-ng! F-or, tomorr-w, I kn-ow all th-e cr-ackheads wi-ll wake br-ght and ea-rly. The-yll rus-h for thei-r to-rture whea-posn! And- then-! Oh, th-E noise! Noi-se! noiS-se! Noi-cse! ThEre Is on-e (more) thi-ng I ha-te! A-ll the noi-se! Nois-e! Nosie! nois)E1!"

"A-nd the-y'll shr-iek squeaks and squea-ls, racing 'r-ound on their stab-by wheels. They'll dan-ce with jingtin-glers tied onto their hee-ls. They'll blow their floo-floovers. They'll b-ang their tart-ookas. They'll blow their who-hoopers. They'll bang their ga-rdookas. They'll spin their t-ama-hawks. They'll slam their sloo-slunkas. They'll beat their blu-mbloopas. Th-ey'll wham their whowo-nkas. And they'll play -noisy games like zooz-ittacarzay, a roller-sk-ate type of lacr-osse and croquet! And th-en they'll make ear-spli-tting nois-es galooks o-n their great big el-ectro whoc-arnio flook-s! Then the crA-ckhea-ds, you-ng and old, will sit- down to a fe-ast. And they'll fe-ast! And they-'ll feast! A-nd they'll FEAS-T! -FE-AST!- FEAST! FEAS-T! They'll fea-st on cra-ckhe-ad puddin-g, and rare cr-ack-head -roast beast!- Oh, roast b-east is a feast I can'-t s-tand in the le-ast!"

"And then they-'ll do so-mething I hate- m-ost of all! Ev-ery crackead down -in crac-khead-ille, the tall and the sm-all, They'll st-and close to-gether, with Chris-tmas bells ri-nging. They'll stand ha-nd-in-hand, and those- CrA-ckehads w-ill start singin-g!" Error shivered at just the thought of that. As if on purpose, just to annoy him, the crack-heads singing finally reached his ear holes. "And the-yll sin-g! ANg-e the-lly sin-g! And the-y'd sin-g! Sin-g! sing! Si-ng!"

AnnD the More ErroR thOuGht of thiS CraCkhead ChristmaS sonG thE more He thOuGht: "I mu-st stop thi-s whol-e thing!" Now hE stoMped uP too Poor BluBErry who hAd esCaped froM his holD. "Wh-y for fi-fty-th-ree yea-rs ive pu-t up with- it no-w!" He backEd Up whEn a snoW driFt fEll on BluebErry, satisfiEd witTh hiS trAIn oF thoUght. "I mu-st stop chr-istmas from comi-ng... bu-t how?"

ThEn, fROm loOkIng At the CoiNsideNtAl wAy the SNow had cluMbed on BluebErrYS SkUll, he Got an Idea An AwFul IdeA

Error GOt A wonderFUl awFul iKea

"I kn-oW just- wha-t to do!" Error ALuged in hiS NonexiStenT throAt, drAggiNg bLuebErry insiDe. "Ill m-ake a qui-ck sant-y clau-s hat and a-coat." And HE chuCKled and CluckEd.  
"Wh-at a gr-eat gliTchy t-rick! Wit-h this coa-t and hat, i-ll loo-k jus-t like sain-t nick!"

His voices:  
YouR a mean one, mr glitch  
You really are a HEEL  
your as cuddly as a cactus your as charming as an el, mr gliiiiiiiitch  
YouR a bad bannanananana with a (dramatic pause 2) grEEasy blAck pEeEEl

yOur literALly a monester mr cglitch  
Your hEartS literAlly a empTy holE  
Your sKull is full of spiDer O_o youve got garlic in your soul Error get it out  
I wouldnt touch you with a (dramatic pause 3) 39 AND A HALF FOOT POEL

NoW dreSsed Up aS santa ERror came across a problem. "Al-l I nee-d is a- re-igndeer-."

EroR looEKd ArounDed But SInce ReinDeEr aRe scaREc thEre waS nonE to bE found  
Did That stop Error?  
HAH  
ErroR SimplY said: "If I ca-nt find a re-indeer, I-ll ma-ke one instea-d!"

So He tOOk hiS kidnapPEd viCtom BluebErry And hW tooK somE blaCk threAd And hE tiEd a BiG hoRn on hiS skuLl tHEn hE loAded Some BAgS ad oSome Old Empty SaCks On A ramShacklE slEd And hE caLLed for BluebErry WHo bRokE all 2O6 oF hiS bonEs aS thEy StARted Down toWards the hoMEs WheRe the CraCKheads lAY a-sooZe iS thEr bEdrooMS

ALl Their WIndowS weRe Dark no One knEw hE was thERe All the CraCkeadS WeRe all DreamInG SwEet Dreams Without Care When He camE to The First LITtlE house of The SAquAre. "This-s is st-op num-ber one." ThE glitChy gruMpy Error hiSsed As hE climBEd to the Roof EMpTy bAgs in His fiST

ThEN hE sliD down The chimnEY a rATher tiGht PinCH BuT if SanTa couLD do it Then So coulD the gLitCh hE goT suck onLy once For A minuTe oR two ThEn hE stuCk hiS hEAd ouT oF ThE firEplAce fluE WherE the lITtle StoCKinGS hAng all in A roW. "Th-ese stock-ings..." HE glitcheD. "A-re the firs-t things to go!" thEN he (ConcerninGly) SlithERed ANd SLuNK With A SmilE Most UnplEasenT ArounD the wholE rooM AnD then hE tooK evERy presEnt: Po-p guns, pamp-oogas, pantoo-kas, and drums che-cke-rboards, bizilbigs, popc-orn (wHy in ThE hELl iS theRE popCorn In A TreE??), and p-lums And hE stuFfed thEM in bAgs thEn the glITch vEry nImbLy StufFeD all The bAgs onE by onE up the chimNey.

The voices again:  
Your a vile one mr glitch

yOu havE teRmiTes in YouR smilE  
ew gross wtf  
sHh thIs s a soNg nuMbEr  
yOU havE all thE tendeRneSs oF a sEasick crocodile mR glitCh  
given the choice between the two of you id take the uh- seasick crocoDIlE

(Blueberry quietly agrees)

your a rotter mr glitch  
your the king of singful socks  
your souls a dead tomato with modly purple spots mr glitchhhh  
your a three deckr saukerkaut and toadstool sandwhich with arsenic saucee  
i feel like this belongs on r/ihadastoke at this point  
shuttt

tEn hE slUnk to the icebOx- reEfriDgerAtooR? hE toOk the CracKheadDs feAst hE tooK the CrackHEad pUddinG HE tOOk the Roast BEats hE cleANed oUt thaT iCeboX As quICk as A flaSh WhY thAT glItch evEn tooK the lAst cAn of CrackHead-hAsh  
thEN hE stuFfed all the fooD up the CHimnEY with glEE 

"No-W..." GrinnEd the glITch "I wil-l stu-ff up the t--ree!" aS the gLitch tooK the trEE As He stARted to shoVe hE heArd a smAll sounD like thE coO of a doVe He turENd aroUnd faSt anD he sAw a smALl crAckhEad liTtle cinDy lOo Ink who Was nO morE thaN 20O0

He stARed AT the gliTch anDsAid "What the frick? why are you taking my Christmas Tree?"

But YOu knoW that olD glitCh wAs so SmarT and So clICk hE thOught Up a Lie anD he thOught It uP quiCK

"Wh-y... yo-u handsom-e little to-t..." FakE sANtA clAus lIed "yo-ur tr-ees brok-en so i-m fixi-ng it u-p!"

bUt thE FiB diD not foOl the crAckheAd, whO diD not quIte cAr thAT hAlf the TreeS lightS did Not lIght up, becAue it tiCked Off moSt pEoplE whO hAd sEen it Like that for yEars and heaRing theiR fruStraTion waS fuN! "But I like that tree...?"

tHE gliTch iGnoRed him, frowNing with hiS glitCh forWn "Go- back-k to b-ed."

"nah you kinda sus bro" bUt liTtlE cinDy lOo Ink waS startIng to get ReminSents oF thAT krAmpuS gamE he plAYed a whilE bacK so inStead hE DoublE tOOk hiS lIght jaB and said "Nevermindddd... Ill go." and walkEd baCK to bEd

thEn hE crEpt to the crHImnEY anD stuFFed the TrrEe uP thEn hE wenT up the chImnEY the Old lIAr anD the lAst thinG he toOk wAs thE loG for thEir fiRe On theiR wAllS he leFt nothiNG but hOoks and Some wirE anD the One speCk of Food hE leFt in the House WAs a cruMb thAT wAS evEn too smALl for A mouSe thEn hE diD the sAMe thiNG tO the othEr crAckheAds hOuseS leavIng crumbs muCh to smAll for the oTher crAckheAds moUSes

tttttttthevoices:  
you nausiate me mR glitCh  
wiTh a super nauseouS nauSe  
your a crooked dirt jocket and you drive a crooked horse mr glitcH  
your soUl is an appaLing dumb heap overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of rubbish imaginationable manglEd up iN tangEd knoTs  
yall needa chill with the insults yo like jeez

youR a foUl onE mr glitCh  
your a nasty wasty skunk  
your soul is full of unwashed socks your soul is filled with junk mr glitchh  
the three words that describe you are as following and i quote: stink stand stunkk

it wAs a quArter of DaWn alL the CrackheAds stiLl a-bEd aLL the CraCkheaDs aLL the crAckheaDs sTill a-snOosze whEN he bAcked Up his slEd paCked IT up wITh theiR presenTs thEIr ribbOns and WrappIngS theiR snOof and thEIr fuZzlEs thhEir triNGles and TrappIngs  
thEn thoughSanS fEt uP uP thE siDe of Mount CrumpiT hE roDe wITh hiS loAD tO the TipTop to duMp IT

"Boo-hoo t-o the crack-heads!" hE wAS glitChingly humMing "They-re findi-ng out no-w that no Chri-st-mas is comi-ng! The-ir ju-st waki-ng up! I kn-ow just wha-t theyll do-! th-eir mout-hs will han-g open for a min-ute or two, the-n the cra-ckheads down in crack-headvill will a-ll cr-y 'boo-hoo'! th-ats a noise..." gRinnEd the glitch "Tha-t I sim-ly must hea-r!" hE pauSed anD the glitCh puT A hanD to hiS (nonexistent) eaR anD he Did hEar A sounD riSIng ovEr the Snwo IT StartEd in low thEn it stARted to groW

Error thinking hes gonna hear them cry: :D

FAHOf foRyahS dAHdo hADoraS welCOme crhSItmAS somCe wiTH eAY  
fAHfo droDAy dAhRo dorAS welCOme chriSmtas DchrisMTas dAY  
wlEocme welCOme FahSO rAMS  
welCOme welOCmedAHoO dAMus  
ChRistmAs daY iS in oUR graSp So loGn aS We hAS hAnds to GArASp

Error when he realizes its not crying: D:< this is not okie dokie?!

bUt thiS sounD wAsnt SAd (duh) WhY thiS sounDeD glaD evERy crAXCKheaD doWN in CraCkheadVile thE talL and The smALl wAs sinGinGIng withouT any pResenTs at alL He haSnt StoppEd chriSmtas FRom comIng iT cAMe somEhow or oTher IT cAMe juSt the samE anD the glitCh fEEt iCe COld iN the SNoW sTOod puZzlinD and puZZLing... "How cou-ld it be so? it c-ame without wribb-ons! I-t came wit-hourt tags! It cA_me without pack-ages bxox-es or ba-gs!" 

He puZZled and Puzzled tiL his Puzzler wAs soRe thEN the glitCh thouGHt of SomethinG he haDnt beFORe mAYbe ChRIsmtaS he thOGUthT doeSnt comE from a StoRe mAYbe chrIStmas perhAps meAns a lITtle mORe  
aNd whAT happEned theN welL in craCkheAdvilE they Say thAT the GlitchS smALl soUl greW thrEe Sized thaT dAY (que zooming into Errors big sad soul being T H I C C and uh happy i guess) aND theEn the trUE meanING of CrhistmAS cAme throUGh anD the GlitCH founD the strEngTh of tEn glitches plUS twO anD noW that His SOul diNT feEl Quite SO tiGHT (ya know after panicking from the sled almost flaling off the cliff they were preciriously balncing on for 9 minutes) hE whIZZed wIth His lOAD thrOugh the BRIght moRNing light with A smilE to hiS soul hE deSEndEed Mount GRumpiT chEErily BlowiNG HRBKSHDZ WEDFSAKJJK On is trumEPt 

HE roSe inTO crAckheADvilE hE broUGht bAck their toYS hE brouGht everyThinG baCK All ThE fooD forR the faEASt ANd hE hE hiSElf...

hE beCAMe the roASt beASt

**Author's Note:**

> this existent snow
> 
> wHAt cAn i Say ExcePT  
> Y o u R w e l c o m E
> 
> lets not talk about how this is my first upload on this site lmao


End file.
